


Amore

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Series: Making Hats [2]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows 'Making Hats'. Chessur is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amore

**Author's Note:**

> 2 days after the Midnight Showing, saw the movie again! I took notes this time!

  
He is the Cheshire Cat and he is in _love_.  
She is perfect, the very image of the idea that he has been dreaming about for eons. A firm graceful top sliding into a waist so narrow he can put both paws around it and touch the tips of his claws together, before flaring out into solid curves.  
Nearly as tall as he was, and narrow, not like that broad pink-sashed floozy he once drooled over. No, she was sleek and grey and teal, the same blue-green shade as his glowing eyes.  
Oh, Chessur was a happy cat indeed.  
"For me?" He purred at Tarrent Hightopp as he floating in spirals around her, this perfect specimen. The perfect hat.  
"Of course." Tarrant shook his hatted head, as if it should be obvious. Perhaps it was, to the Hatter. "I made it for you."  
Chessur couldn't help but to purr as he placed the new top hat on his head. It fit perfectly, complementing both his eyes and his fur like it was a natural extension of himself. The Hatter does good work.  
And he'd always wanted a Top Hat.  
"For special occasions." Tarrant reminded him with a slight scold, before proudly straightening posture, tilting his nose slightly in the air. "After all, not everyone can be a Hightopp."  
"Not everyone can be a Cat either." Chessur grins before he fades away, leaving only his gleeful smile to remain.  
-fin-


End file.
